<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ibadah by jellyjeilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484834">Ibadah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly'>jellyjeilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jei's Short Fic Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VICTON (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, agak menjurus ke konten coret, non baku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Menurut Seungsik, mencium perut suaminya adalah bagian dari ibadah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Byungchan/Kang Seungsik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jei's Short Fic Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ibadah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tulisan ini dibuat secara impulsif, jadi mohon maaf jika bahasanya berantakan dan campur aduk. Tulisan ini sudah pernah diunggah di Twitter @jeilly2385</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasti ada yang salah kalo misalnya Seungsik tiba-tiba jadiin paha Byungchan sebagai bantalan sementara orangnya asik nontonin Hangin' Around Without Plan dan sibuk ber-“ohhh,” ria pas presenternya masuk ke sebuah toko yang jualannya gak bisa diduga. Byungchan gak keberatan sih, toh Seungsik gak seberat itu sampe dia ngerasa berat buat relain pahanya. Cuman ya, tiba-tiba?</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan coba nginget-nginget kejadian-kejadian lama yang melibatkan Seungsik dan agenda pinjem pahanya buat dijadiin bantal. Mengingat Seungsik dan segala tingkah ajaibnya, biasanya ada pola-pola yang orangnya ga sadar ngelakuin, tapi ketara banget buat dinotis sama orang lain.</p><p> </p><p>Dan waktu Byungchan udah hampir berhasil nebak, tiba-tiba aja dia dapet jawabannya.</p><p> </p><p>'Kan. Mesti deh kalo habis pinjem paha, ujungnya cium-cium perut.'</p><p> </p><p>TV dibiarin nyala sementara Seungsik udah mindahin semua konsentrasinya ke perut Byungchan yang kehalang kaos tidur tipis, buat diciumin.</p><p> </p><p>Byungchan narik napas dan ngeluarin napas pelan-pelan, nahan geli karena Seungsik ga cuman nyiumin perutnya, tapi sesekali ngusek hidungnya di perut, narik napas panjang di sana, sebelum kembali nyiumin perut Byungchan lagi, selambat yang dia bisa. Tangannya juga meluk pinggang Byungchan biar yang punya perut ga kemana-mana ato gerak-gerak. Byungchan hela napas. Dia ga punya opsi lain selain pelan-pelan nyugar rambut Seungsik sambil diselingin ngusap dahinya pelan.</p><p> </p><p>“Ngapain?”, tanya Byungchan sehabis tangan Seungsik yang tiba-tiba ada di bahu Byungchan, setengah narik supaya Byungchan bisa nunduk dan nyambut bibir Seungsik pake bibirnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ibadah.” Seungsik senyum lebar banget tanpa dosa sementara Byungchan muter matanya ala-ala sinetron.</p><p> </p><p>“Kalo ngomong yang bener.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lah, emang bener? Bermesraan sama suami 'kan itungannya ibadah, sayang.”</p><p> </p><p>Hampir setahun nikah sama Seungsik harusnya bikin dia lumayan kebal kalo mulutnya lagi kelebihan gula begini. Tapi ya gimana, namanya juga Byungchan. Susah buat gak mesem-mesem seneng karena dia habis diingetin lagi kalo dia suaminya Seungsik.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya tapi ngapain sih? Dari semua tempat yang bisa dicium, kenapa perut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perut kamu wangi banget kalo abis mandi. Enak buat dicium.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kamu juga pake sabun yang sama, sayang.”</p><p> </p><p>“Iya. Tapi wanginya beda aja kalo di perut kamu. Seger-seger gimana gitu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Berasa nyium perut bayi ya, kamu.”</p><p> </p><p>“Kan emang kamu bayinya aku?” Seungsik duduk terus narik Byungchan supaya masuk ke pelukan dia, “bayi gede.”</p><p> </p><p>Seungsik ngusap-ngusap punggung Byungchan selama beberapa saat sebelum dia ngedorong badan Byungchan untuk rebah di atas sofa dan bibirnya mulai nyiumin beberapa titik acak di kepala Byungchan sebelum turun ke bagian lain yang menurut dia, tempat wangi buat dicium.</p><p> </p><p>Kali ini Byungchan diem aja. Gak boleh ganggu orang ibadah kan?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>